Morir aquí
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Un rugido del cielo avisa lo que ya sabe.¡Es tú día! Grita, Loki regodea en ello: ¡Es mi día! / Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "What if?" del foro la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento Jarvis)


**¡Hey! Creo que ahora se me hace costumbre eso de escribir sobre Loki y su familia** **æ** **sir, tengo unos 5 fics en mi PC para corregir sobre los Odinson. E inspiración para uno nuevo ¡jaja! Bum, SOY UNA MÁQUINA(?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES O SITUACIONES ME PERTENECE, YO HAGO ÉSTO SÓLO POR DIVERSIÓN.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de personaje, me re-pasé por los genitales la lógica de los nórdicos y de Marvel, luego intenté repararlo pero ya estaba hecho desastre. Errores y muchas palabras repetidas.**

 **Si encuentran OoC, por favor díganmelo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "What if?" del foro la Torre Stark (y un 12 por ciento Jarvis)**

 _ **Cuarto lugar.**_

* * *

" _Que nadie presuma de buen sabedor,_

 _Más vale andarse con tiento,_

 _Prudente que calla a su casa regresa_

 _De males el cauto escapa"_

— _ **Hávamál: 1 - Gestatháttr #6**_

Lo siente en las entrañas, abre los ojos y se obliga a seguir el juego de Thor, con desazón acomodándose en el estómago. El mundo le tiembla cuando cruza con la mirada derrotada de su hermano, que finge tener el completo control de lo que siente: Loki sólo puede ver _esperanza_.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —Suelta con descaro; el viento _que_ roza sus sonrojadas mejillas al salir de la celda le murmura la hora, riéndose con gracia; se burla.

Entonces es él quien tambalea, sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Su apariencia se arregla y las venas arden. Está excitado, su interior hace bullicio cuando camina por los corredores casi dando saltos. Eufórico.

Juega algunas bromas, Thor permanece serio pero él puede ver más allá —con la habilidad que da la experiencia—: sigue deseando volver.

 **-o-**

Conoce por fin a Jane, girando el rostro sin pizca alguna de enojo. Lo hace para ser amable, seguro a ella le satisface creer que una mano mortal podría voltearle la cara. Suelta carcajadas internas, que trepan hacia su boca y la convierten en sonrisa.

—Me agrada. —Dice a Thor, sólo para aumentar el mal humor.

Habla con ella, apenas un par de palabras reacias que se toma con toda la calma que nunca tuvo con quien se atrevió a desafiarle antes.

Un rugido del cielo avisa lo que ya sabe.

 _¡Es tú día!_ Grita, Loki regodea en ello: _¡Es mi día!_

Con ademán elegante se aleja siguiendo el paso de los enamorados, sin borrar la sonrisa de absoluto placer aunque el filo de la espada que blande Sif le murmure en el cuello: " _Aún no es hora, pero será hoy"_ , con aire malicioso.

Continúa su camino, avisando a Volstagg las largas vidas que debe esperar antes de que le llegue el turno.

Los ojos del guerrero le lanzan una amenaza que ya conoce y resuena en la tormenta que tiene dentro.

 **-oo-**

—Oh, no ¿se murió? —Loki está en su lugar, el Éther fluye por las venas de la humana mostrándole cosas que no quiere ver. Le enoja.

Reprende a Thor porque es un inútil que se maneja con insolencia maldita seguramente heredada de Odín.

Cae, por un momento pensando que es allí; pero hay gotas de mar resbalando por su rostro que niegan. Y él les cree, porque el golpe de la madera se siente lo suficiente para convencerlo.

—Parece que la prisión no te ha hecho menos agraciado. —No voltea, su orgullo es fuerte, aunque Thor llega y éste se deshace un poco para convertirse en el ácido que corroe sus palabras.

— He sido engañado —asiente, cediendo una—, me impresionas.

Ve la satisfacción en los ojos de su hermano y, por el ínfimo instante que se pierde de un segundo a otro, piensa que ha valido la pena.

Pero les disparan, y las balas ***** saben a besos con deseo de muerte.

 **-ooo-**

Tararea una canción que jamás le sale de la garganta, su cuerpo arde en expectación mientras aumenta la velocidad del vehículo.

—¡Loki! —exclama Thor, y le satisface aquel tono amenazador, porque saborea duda y temor en él.

—Si fuera fácil, todos lo harían —recita palabras que su madre le dicta en algún recuerdo. Aún ella, parece prever lo que le espera: _Muerta como está, no podría_ , se dice con sorna.

—¿Estás loco? —¡Oh, si él supiera!

—Posiblemente.

Por un instante contempla la idea de estrellar la nave, pero las cadenas que enredan sus manos se encogen con renuencia.

Funciona, no le asombra. El ambiente denso del mundo oscuro le recibe alertándole cuán cerca está. Arriba un sol eclipsado parece reducir su brillo, se inclina ante el caos personificado y rinde respeto sin atreverse a tocar tan blanquecina piel.

Éste mundo le agrada; _a_ _éste_ mundo le agrada.

 **-ooo-o-**

Tiene una discusión con su hermano, que le enoja más de lo que debería: lo ve alzar el brazo en su contra y piensa que ahí llega, pero un susurro doliente de tierra árida le dice que no es la hora, persona o lugar.

Sonríe con _coquetería_ mientras cuenta intrincados planes que, sabe, no funcionarán. Thor sigue tratando de no creerle y él siente ganas de reír con ira burbujeante. ¡Le expresa confianza plena aunque finja estar preparado para la traición que lo destrozará si llega!

 **-ooo-oo-**

—¿Estás lista?

—Yo sí. —no evita divertirse, porque estar _besuqueándose_ en tan grandioso día se le antoja asqueroso.

Thor ofrece una daga, con su mirada de desprecio falso, tan bien actuado que se la cree. Pero Loki es el dios del engaño, conoce los trucos.

El familiar mango del arma le da una triste bienvenida, abrasa la piel de sus manos presagiando que falta poco.

—¿Lo harías tú? —pregunta Thor, palabras clave para que Loki demuestre por qué se ha ganado el título.

—No.

Es gracioso tirar al príncipe del precipicio, que cede ante sus pasos con el respeto que un _mundo roto_ le puede ofrecer a otro. Corta la mano de Thor en sus ilusiones por simple placer de verlo arrastrarse.

Los elfos le miden; _Malekith_ es transparente ante él y sus planes le instan a seguir aquel camino errado. Se filtra en los débiles pensamientos de Jane y Midgard muerta, le devuelve una mirada vacía. Sonríe.

 **-ooo-ooo-**

La granada silba cortando el aire, Loki salva a Jane con el cosquilleo del miedo en la piel. No lucha contra la fuerza que intenta tragarle, pero hay montañas lejanas que gritan por ayuda y Thor lo salva.

Mjönirl el glorioso se rebaja a hablarle, le dice que conoce su destino y que es honorable. Le da las gracias, Loki sabe entonces.

 **-ooo-ooo-o**

Cuando danza entre elfos, con elegancia que sabe y presume, la sangre en sus venas suspira que ahí es.

Las células en su cuerpo estremecen Yggdrasil con terror. Huele el dulzón perfume de muerte abrazándolo, incitándole a tomar las armas de sus enemigos caídos y blandirlas contra el de Thor.

Es una pantalla porque él sabe de esas cosas; activa la granada pegada a la cintura del monstruo y el tiempo se detiene en su honor, cuando la espada utilizada sobre Kurse se le entierra en el estómago.

—Te veo en Hel, monstruo —dice; sus palabras van para él mismo.

Svartálfheim aúlla, un grito opacado por el alarido delirante que rompe los labios del heredero al trono. Sol se oscurece y Viento le susurra al oído canciones fúnebres, que Loki agradece con la emoción de quien celebra.

 _Mi día, mi día._

 ** _-ooo-ooo-oo_**

Thor dice cosas, como que es un tonto —lo admite, dándole al dios una victoria más para su larga colección—, que todo estará bien y, cuando acepta que Loki se le va entre los brazos, que Odín sabrá lo que hizo.

Loki, Svartálfheim, el universo y Asgard mismo se cimbran conteniendo la risa; suelta una última mentira cuando siente que la vida se le deshace en el vientre y su propia hija —Hela— le mira con ojos tristes de pie junto a su hermano. Ella también lo sabe, no hace nada por evitarlo.

—No lo hice por él. —Reúne el dolor que ha sentido siempre y lo refleja en la mirada, porque un gran mentiroso nace de usar verdades a su favor, no de esconderlas.

 **-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

Se muere con el sonido de un grito en los tímpanos y la certeza de que Thor se ha desgarrado el alma.

Muertos de todos los mundos entonan una última melodía en honor al hijo de Jotunheim y Asgard: al rey caído y por el que cayeron cientos.

Vida le llora sobre la frente. Thor le abraza: la calidez de un hermano rodea el cuerpo de otro incapaz de sentirlo.

Loki se muere y el universo le hace eco, no hay lugar para él en Valhalla que le mira con ojos tristes, pero privilegio tiene en Hel y allí va.

Asgard se disculpa, mientras vientos le cuenta al mares sobre la única hazaña _importante_ del segundo heredero. La conversación llega a Odín, que se deshace en gritos y ya no hay más que hacer.

Esperar quizá, el día que se alce de nuevo, con el peso del Ragnarök sobre aquellos que se culpan tarde.

* * *

 ***No tengo idea de cómo llamar a las cosas que les disparan, mi cerebro dice que "balas" suena bien. Si alguien sabe... xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Agradezco los comentarios si tienen algo que decir o corregir, siempre son bienvenidos~**

 **Luego le arreglo algunas cositas.**

 **1398 palabras.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
